oofyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Revelations
Summary Ultimate Revelations (Formerly 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations' or DBUR) was a 2015 game created by Oofyr. It was the first major game he created that became famous on ROBLOX. As of 2019, the game has received 3.4M+ visits and is no longer available to play. Overall, the game received 82% positive reviews. Plot/Goal Ultimate Revelations was an Adventure/Fighting RPG in which players could form alliances, train, battle and explore the world to collect the 4 'Revelation Stones' (Formerly 7 Dragon Balls). It was originally based around the 'Dragon Ball' universe and included concepts and characters from the show. Players can battle and train to increase their Battle Power (formerly Power Level) to achieve stronger skills and techniques, and when they battle against NPC's they can gain 'Mastery', which allows players to transform upon reaching certain thresholds. The games NPCs are based around the Zodiac signs (Formerly villains from DBZ) and progressively become more difficult. The first boss is Aries, followed by Taurus and all the way to Sagittarius. The final boss is located in Hell, where you battle 'Scratch' (the Devil). Beyond that, players can train and battle against each other, and regular 'tournaments' were held which took place at the Martial Arts Tournament (and occasionally the 'Revelation Tournament', formerly the Universal Tournament). Several players who had spent a long time on the game had achieved 'maximum level', increasing all of their stats to the limit. Most of these players were then offered positions as 'Celestials' (Formerly Supreme Kais) who then gained a title above their head in-game. The game featured a group on ROBLOX, which included various ranks for players to aim for. For players that weren't part of the group, they were simply given the title 'Independent Fighter' above their head. Statistics/Game Data Unlike its predecessor (Dragon Ball Online Tenkaichi), Ultimate Revelations was much more in-check and consistent with its statistics and data. The game featured consistent enemy NPCs which could be equally comparable to players, and also included various skills and forms which all had relative multipliers and categories which could be calculated in a formula. Map The map of 'Ultimate Revelations' can be seen to the right, with the following colour coordinated locations: * Magenta - Martial Arts House (Formerly Kame House). * Red - Martial Arts Tournament (Formerly Tenkaichi Tournament). * Indigo - Volcanic Island (Formerly Papaya Island). * Green - Revelation Tower (Formerly Korin Tower). * Beige - Desert. * Yellow - Poka-Poka City. * Orange - Wasteland. * Teal - Iceberg. Stats The game featured several additions to stats throughout its lifespan, evolving from being a singular stat (much like its predecessor) to having a total of 5 trainable and visible stats. Battle Power The first and main was Battle Power (formerly Power Level) which was overall the most important stat. The formula for the Battle Power is as follows: "(Strength + Agility + Energy) * Bonus = Battle Power" Bonus is a hidden stat and is not trainable. It is what allows players Battle Powers to physically increase beyond their 'base form' without it allowing them to gain skills that they normally wouldn't be able to obtain. This prevented the possibility of someone abusing transformations to keep boosting themselves up to reach even more powerful transformations. At default/base form, the bonus stat for every player is at 1. However, transformations can then boost that up to x2, x3 and all the way up to x13 (being the final 'Frost' transformation). Once the player reached a certain threshold, they will achieve a sort of 'god-level' quantity of power, where their stats will noticeably change name, Battle Power being 'Virtute Deus' which is Latin for 'the power of God'. This is achieved when all of the players stats have reached 100,000,000,000 or higher (excluding Mastery). Mastery Mastery was the last of the visible stats to be introduced, changing up the game from the typical 'achieve everything at a certain level'. It offered something different which was more interesting for players, meaning they had to train their Mastery as well as their Battle Power in order to fight against certain enemies. It also allowed diversity in levels, meaning for a player who's Battle Power may be 10,000 but their Mastery is 150, they can ascend to the next form compared to their friend who has a Battle Power of 20,000 but their Mastery is only 50. It overall made the battling process against other players much more exciting and less predictable, as there wasn't a certain 'power threshold' to achieve forms anymore. It was also used for certain items in the Item Dojo as well as transformations, meaning that certain things were only exclusive once players had reached the required Mastery. Strength, Agility & Energy (Formerly Strength, Agility & Ki), these stats were the most basic and simplest to understand of them. The Strength stat determined the damage of physical skills and some equipment/weapons. The Agility stat determined the speed the player could fly at, and the Energy stat determined the damage of some energy-based attacks. Later on through the game, these stats names would alter appearing with 'VD' (Virtute Deus) before them. The maximum level they could all reach was 10,000 VD (1,000,000,000,000,000 Battle Power, Jesus Christ!), and combined they formed the maximum Battle Power of 30,000 VD. Tutorial The game also featured an in-depth tutorial/beginners guide to help players start off and get used to the games mechanics. The full text for the tutorial can be seen below: "Howdy, and welcome to Ultimate Revelations! This guide is for beginners looking to make the most of their gameplay experience. Firstly, if you select the "Stats" Button, you will be able to view your current stats, which will be randomised between 1 and 300 each. To gain Strength, you must use combat or certain beams such as the Kamehameha wave. To gain Agility, you can either use the Run Toggle button to run around, or use certain beams to obtain it. To gain Ki, you will need to use Ki skills, but not all Energy waves increase your Ki, as some specialise in certain stats. Your Power Level is the combined number of all these stats divided by 30. Lastly, you will have noticed the Stat called "Mastery", which if you are a newcomer to this game, will see this number is set to 0. This is because, Mastery is used to gain important skills such as Transformations, Flight, Teleportation and even Clothes & Accessories in the Item Shop. This is gained by defeating enemies, which can be seen in the "Enemy Info" tab. You can also listen to Music from the Music List, which can be handy if you're the type of person who gets pumped from listening to music, as it will help you train easier! The Teleport Menu can be used to teleport to Important Locations. Two good locations for beginners is The Tournament and the Wilderness, as you can train on Training Dummies, in order to prepare for enemies. You can buy gamepasses that can give advantage to either fighting enemies or training easier, but they require you to join a new server. That is all, you are now ready to have the ultimate experience of DBUR! If you have any problems or concerns, Private Message Seinu." Skill Dojo Data The game had a catalogue of skills called the 'Skill Dojo', in which players could equip and use skills available to them upon reaching the required Battle Power. The data for the games 'Skill Dojo' can be seen below: Item Dojo Data For equipment/tools and event items, there was a separate dojo which featured anything that categorised in this criteria. Data for the games 'Item Dojo' can be seen below: Teleport Menu Data To help players travel and get around quicker, there was a teleport menu that could take players to specific places, and also to gamepass-only places. The list of locations can be seen below: Soundtrack Once abbreviating to the 'Ultimate Revelations' title, an OST was created, featuring 11 tracks. The full soundtrack be listened to in the video presented. Tracks 2-11 are all master tracks and original recordings, however the original copy of Track No. #1 was corrupt, and so had to be reformatted into a .wav (from originally being a .mp3 with the rest of the soundtrack). The soundtrack was composed and created by Oofyr on June 1st 2018. A list of tracks can be seen below: Enemy Info. Data The game also featuring publicly accessible data on the NPC stats. This allowed players to get foresight of what to expect before fighting them, and to decide whether they require training to become stronger or not. The data for the games 'Enemy Info.' can be seen below: Trivia - The game was Oofyr's first major success, earning him enough reputation to become a well-respected developer in the ROBLOX community. - Originally, the game had a different map. It was similar to how it ended up becoming, but was much more 'blocky' and similar to the design and appearance of DBOT. - The game was often updated for events, such as Christmas, Halloween, American Independence, and more. It was one of the first ROBLOX DBZ games to execute the idea, including changing the theme of some characters during the event (Such as putting a Christmas hat on Frieza, and changing the Tree of Might to a giant Christmas Tree). - The game was only altered to become 'UR' months before its unexpected closure, as during the early period of 2018 when many games were being shut down for copyright, Oofyr wanted to avoid this and put in effort to change and alter the game to become an entirely original creation, even if heavily inspired by the DBZ series. - When the enemies were all changed to the concept of Zodiacs, there was no Pisces included. This is because Oofyr is a Pisces, and considered himself a 'part of the game'. - The Demon Realm was heavily influenced by the idea and themes of the biblical 'Hell', along with the final boss being named 'Scratch', a reference to one of the many nicknames referring to the devil. - Oofyr's favourite form was the Leaf Form, as his favourite colour is green. - Libra Warrior is the only side-boss NPC that does not give Mastery in the multiples of 5 the rest of the side-boss and main bosses give, and instead only gives 0.6, equivalent to what would have been the 6th 'mob' distributor, so technically speaking Libra Warrior is just a singular 'mob' character. - The above fact, however, is mainly due to the Libra Warrior replacing 'Majin Vegeta', who was the side-boss for Buu (the main boss) who was replaced by Libra. - At the time of closure, Oofyr hadn't fully finished redesigning the game into the 'finalised' version of UR, and so some Dragon Ball accessories such as clothing were still available. - The 'Revelation Stones' (the replacement for the Dragon Balls) were all based around the 4 seasons, and placed in areas most suited the season they represented: * The Spring Stone was located near the Giant Tree * The Summer Stone was located near the Volcanic Island * The Autumn Stone was located in the Wilderness * The Winter Stone was located on the Iceberg - When all stones were collected, as opposed to the original 'Shenron' appearing like the Dragon Balls, instead the mythical beast that appeared was the 'Chimera', and was of similar size to Shenron. - Occasionally in the game, the clouds would pour rain. During the winter period, this was temporarily changed to snow, to coincide with the snow-covered map at the time. - YouTuber 'owTreyalP' did several videos on 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Revelations' during 2017, and Oofyr created 'Pat's Pole' in the event items as gratitude. - Poka-Poka City is a loosely based off of 'West City' from Dragon Ball Z and 'Toki Toki City' from Dragon Ball XenoVerse, all of which feature Lord Beerus (later Scorpio in Ultimate Revelations). Category:Games